Gaming machines, such as slot machines, are a cornerstone of the gaming industry. Many gaming system provide for addition incentive through the use of bonus and secondary games in order to continually entice a player to return for addition gameplay. Over time though, many game begin to lose appeal to players due to static awards and game rules. Other games system implement additional networked components such as progressive awards and player tracking awards in order to provide additional incentives to player to continue playing a particular game or machine.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.